Certain Things
by WordOfWinter
Summary: Maya feels a particular brand of loathing towards her best friends brother, josh. That doesn't mean he's not hot. A classic story line filled with all sorts of cliches. Could be M rated in later chapters? Tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

She'd brought this on herself. Her and her stupid competitive streak. It had gotten her into trouble before, many times actually. But definitely not to this degree.  
She blamed Smackle, the traitor. She always knew how to get her to do stupid things, and this took the cake on the list of stupid things done by Maya. It took all the cakes, every single one.  
And Riley. She blamed Riley too. For her family's stupid good hair and beautiful smiles. Come to think of it? She blamed the whole world for what had just transpired.

" _Why are you guys shouting?" Maya reached the bottom of the stares, head pounding._

 _She was meet with a smiling Riley, holding a mug of coffee, "You aren't feeling well?"_

 _Smackle_ _barked out a laugh from her position leaning against the kitchen counter, "That much alcohol consumption doesn't bode well for one's health_

 _Maya hugged her stomach, "I hate you both."_

 _Riley tried and failed to look concerned, "You brought this on yourself."_

 _Maya spun to face_ _Smackle_ _, "This was you. You were supplying the alcohol."_

 _Smackle_ _shrugged, "I wanted to get information out of you. It worked, by the way."_

 _Her blood ran cold, "What!?"_

 _Smackle_ _did her best Maya impression, "'But, like, have you seen that man's shoulders. And his smile. His arms. Don't even get me started on his..'"_

 _Maya glared, "That's enough"_

" _Oh," Riley jumped up at a knock on their front door, "Speak of the devil."_

 _Riley swung open the door to reveal Josh Matthews. Maya let out a groan, grasping her coffee mug as_ _Smackle_ _draped a blanket of her shoulders. Of all the people who would turn up at her door when she was experiencing the worst hangover of her life, It had to be Riley's brother. Who just so happened to be hotter than he had any right to be._  
 _"Well," He strode into the kitchen, giving Riley a quick hug and patting_ _Smackle_ _on the head, "Good Morning lovely. You look wonderful."_

 _Maya flipped him the bird, "Screw you, Matthews."_

 _For as long as she can remember, she'd never liked Josh. He was cocky, arrogant and he used his charm to get what he wanted. That was not her type. But god damn, if she could, Maya would compromise all of her morals lick his entire naked body. No Joke. Which was exactly what drunken Maya had told her two friend last night when supplied with copious amounts of tequila._

 _Riley's cheerful voice broke her out of her reverie, "There's coffee in the pot."_

 _Maya watched Josh as he began to put away the groceries he'd brought over for his sister, not noticing her eyes following the play of muscles in his back as he tried to reached the top cupboards. She caught_ _Smackle_ _giving her a knowing look out of the corner of her eye._

 _Riley moved to pour him a cup. Maya was preparing herself for a rant. He took his coffee black. What a man._  
 _Riley slid him the cup, sitting down next to_ _Smackle_ _behind the kitchen counter, "Are you_ _gonna_ _be here for dinner on Friday? I'm making_ _Ukrainian. In memory of Mom."_

 _Riley and Josh's mother had died a few years back. Not that she'd been there for them in the first place. Josh stilled, "Oh no. Riley I'm so sorry. I forgot about dinner."_

 _Riley pouted, "Did you make plans?"_

 _Josh turned, picking up his mug of coffee, "The boys are having a party on that night. Welcoming the new recruits."_

 _Josh was made of 95% frat boy. Maya rolled her eyes._

" _Oh well," Riley smiled away his concern, "We'll do it on_ _Saturday_ _then."_

" _Come to think of it," Maya took a seat next to_ _Smackle_ _as he resumed his pacing away, "It might be a good reason for me to skip this one."_

 _Riley frowned, "You love the parties. Why would you skip?"_

 _Josh huffed, "Jasmine's_ _gonna_ _be there."_

 _Her ears perked up at the mention of Josh's ex girlfriend, "Jasmine, who you used to date?"_

 _Josh pointed, "Oh look, I woke her up."_

 _Riley intercepted, "Do you still want to get back together with her?"_

 _Josh shrugged, "We had a good thing. Might be nice to see if it was just bad timing."_

 _Smackle_ _leant on her hand, "You just_ _gonna_ _ask her?"_

" _I don't know if that's the right approach," He mused._

 _Riley gave him a thoughtful look, "You could take someone else, make her jealous."_

 _Smackle_ _shot Maya a devious smile, "How about our little ray of sunshine over there? She can really hold her liquor."_

 _She snorted, "In your dreams,_ _Smackle_ _."_

 _"_ _Mmm_ _no," Josh glanced at her, "I don't think she could do it."_

 _She narrowed her eyes, sitting up straighter, "I'm sorry? You don't think I could do what?"_

 _Josh chuckled, "Pretend to like me for that long. You aren't up to it, sweetheart."_  
 _Maya stood, suddenly outraged, "I could do it. I would be the best fake girlfriend ever."_

" _Then it's settled," Riley gave them a regal smile, "You can take Maya."_

 _Maya shot her grinning friends a panicked look, "Excuse me?"_

 _Riley smiled demurely, "I'm a problem solver at heart."_

"No," Riley swatted away the outfit Maya was wearing, "Not that. Never that."

Maya huffed, "I don't even understand why I have to go to this."

She could hear the eye roll in Riley's voice, "His friends need to believe he is really your boyfriend."

"I don't want to meet Boings friends."

Smackle walked in, shaking her head at the next outfit, "Oh please. Don't pretend you don't want to saddle up and ride commander cutie like a horse."

Did she mention Josh was an officer for new army trainee recruits college? Yeah, because he wasn't perfect enough already.

"Ew," Riley screwed up her nose, "How about we don't talk about Maya riding my brother while I'm around?"

Smackle sighed, "You're no fun."

Maya stepped out from behind her closet, spinning around, "This?"

"Yes!" Riley shouted, pointing at her, "The top is a keeper, show's off your boobs."

Maya slumped against the wall, "Riley I don't want to show of my boobs to your brother."

"Boo, Stop lying," Smackle protested from her bed.

Maya stomped her foot, "Please be civil."

Riley gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Please peaches?

"Ugh," She pulled off the skirt she was wearing, throwing it at Riley, "Fine. What pants?"

"Ooo the tight washed denim ones. Without the rips."

Maya blinked, turning to rummage through the closet again, "I don't know why what I wear matters. He's already fake dating me."

"Simple," Smackle stalked over to arrange the shirt in question around her waist, "If you look good enough, he'll sleep with you. And if you finally get some, you'll stop obsessively cleaning the poor apartment."  
"She's right," Riley reemerged from the hallway, make up bag in tow, "You haven't gotten any since you broke up with Zay. It's an issue."

"I'd watch it, missy," Maya gave her a an accusing glare, "I could very well tell my new 'boyfriend' about you and Farkle."

"You wouldn't dare."

Smackle cackled, "Please do."

She glanced at her roommates, who were both sitting at the dining room table, staring at the door. Smackle took a bite of a piece of toast, leaning towards Riley, "I give her five minutes before she jumps him."

Riley grinned, "I vote she loses it the second her walks through the door."

Maya glared at them, "Would you two stop?"

The doorbell rung out. She sent them a another pointed glare, opening the front door. Maya was immediately hit by a wave of vanilla and aftershave. Why did he have to smell so good. She looked him up and down, taking in the dark faded jeans and the grey henley. Come one woman, keep a hold of your dignity. She swallowed, "Took you long enough."

She ignore how her whole body was tingling, stepping out of the door, "Bye girls. Make good choices."

He blinked at her, eyes running up and down her body, lingering on her chest. Damn it. She hated it when they were right.  
He cleared his throat, opening the passenger's door of his truck, "M'lady."

"Where are you taking me, Matthews?"

"Bar beside my place. It's where my roommates will be tonight. And I told them you finally agreed to come out with me."

She stilled, "What do you mean finally?"

"Well, I told them we've been dating awhile. You know, for backstory."

"So I'm ashamed of you?"

He rolled his eyes, "You could never be ashamed of me."

She cocked her head, "In our hypothetical relationship?"

"No more of this hypothetical crap," he tossed a silver necklace towards her, "Put that on and start acting like a girlfriend."

"I should be getting paid for this."

Maya ignored the skip in her heart beat as Josh took her hand walking towards the bars door. The open sign swayed, hitting the glass, making Maya jump, "Jesus."

Josh raised an eyebrow, drawing her into his side, "Could you stop acting like a basket case, now? We have people to convince."

"I wouldn't get snappy, Matthews. I've got my girlfriend hat on."

Josh gave her a grin, letting his hand fall to the small of her back. He pulled her closer to his side, "They've never met a girlfriend of mine before, so, try to be exceptional."

She threw him a flirty smile, squeezing his shoulder before walking confidently up to the table where his friends were sitting. He sauntered up behind her, "Maya, this is everyone. Everyone, meet Maya."

Maya shifted, her whole body tingling. When she sat down, he pulled her right up beside him, almost in his lap. Being in the lap of the guy who turned her to mush with one look wasn't doing great for Maya's dignity. His arm was curled around her waist, thumb tracing circles on the exposed skin between her jeans and shirt. He glanced down as she shivered, "Cold?"

"It's freezing in here."

"Actually," He leant down, breath fanning over her face, "It's almost too hot in here."

She narrowed her eyes, recognizing the challenge in his voice, "Oh, is it?"

He shifted back, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. Maya stared in fascination as the henley he was wearing underneath his jacket came into view, displaying the muscle beneath the fabric. He smirked, leaning back into her, "See something you like?"

"Your friend over there is pretty cute," She smiled, never taking her eyes of his.

"Is he?"

She leant away from him, pulling her jacket off and settling back into him, "You aren't being very boyfriend like."

He pulled her into him, both arms wrapped around her front, "I'll step up my game."

He nestled his face in the curve of her shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her neck, "Better?"

She turned to face him, lacing her arms around his neck, "You're terrible at this."

"Oh," he laughed, letting her twist closer to him, "And you're so great?"

She gave him a dark look, leaning her face closer, "Couples have tension."

"We have plenty of tension," he glanced down at her lips.

"Not the good kind."

"Alright you two, break it up," a loud voice came from across the table. Maya jumped back, startled.

"Sorry," She mumbled, moving away from Josh.

He caught her before she could retreat, pulling her back, 'I'm not."

A girl laughed from across the table, "Here we go."

Maya stomped up the steps, a weary Josh in tow, "Riley, Smackle, I'm back."

"You don't have to tell us that you and Commander hottie are off to your room. Just go," Smackle shouted from her bedroom.

Maya gave her door an exasperated glare, rolling her eyes at the smirk on Josh's face, "Wipe that smile off your face. You aren't getting anywhere near my room."

Josh grinned over at her, moving to sprawl himself over the couch, "That's what you think."

Maya rolled her eyes, ignoring just how much she wanted him in her room. Naked. On top of her. No Maya, stop, "You want a beer?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just admit that my underage sister has alcohol in her apartment."

"I mean," She replaced the bottle in the fridge, handing him one of Smackle's nondescript pop cans, "Here's something with lots of sugar."

He took it from her, shifting to give her space to sit down beside him, "So, why does Smackle think we're going to your bedroom?"

Maya chuckled, sipping her glass of water, "I have a feeling she doesn't know you're actually here."

He glanced up the stairs, "Should we mess with her?"

Maya gave him a look of mock surprise, "I didn't know Commander Matthews had a mischievous streak."

He grinned, taking a running jump up the stairs, "which room is yours?"

She reached him quickly, pulling him back into the lounge, "If you try and prank Smackle, she might do something drastic. Like castrate you."

Josh cocked his head, letting her pull him back to the bottom of the stairs, "You have a special interest in me retaining all of my private parts?"

"Maybe I like my fake boyfriends with all their bits. Just in case," She winked.

"Well, I aim to please," he grinned down at her.

Maya thank the lord that Riley chose that moment to interrupt. Because despite all common sense, she was sure another minute alone with Josh would have resulted in her showing him her bedroom. And everything else. Riley strolled through the front door, shooting them a comical look, "What are you two doing here?"

Josh stepped back, a glint of resentment in his eye, "We just got back."

Riley stopped, pointing to him, "And you came inside?"

"Yes," He said slowly, staring her down.

Riley gave him a quick smile, patting his head, "The perfect gentleman."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You keep on believing that, Riles."

"On that note, I might head out," Josh gave Maya the 'follow me out look'.

She shook her head, not trusting her self-control, "Text me about Friday night?"

"Sure," He gave her a lingering once over, eyes caressing her body, "Goodnight, Maya."

"Good night, Josh."

Riley glanced over as soon as Josh's engine started, "How did it go?"

"Seamlessly."

"So you're sure Friday night is going to go fine?"

"More than sure. Your brothers not really that hot anyway," she lied.

Smackle shouted from her bedroom, "Liar!"

Riley nodded, "She's right."

"Fine," Maya threw her hands up, stomping up the stairs, "He's hot. Stupid Matthew's family. Stupid genes. Stupid, perfect abs."

"What was it you said about those stupid abs? Something about dessert?" Riley mused.

Smackle chuckled from her bedroom, "I believe it was something to do with combining Josh's abs with chocolate sauce. The two things she thinks about most."

"I hate you both," Maya slammed her door.

"Good night, Maya," They chorused in unison, doing their best josh impression before collapsign in a fit of giggles.

 **A/N:**  
 **I wrote this because I was a little bit lost for inspiration. Review if you have the time? x**


	2. Chapter 2

Maya sat at the kitchen table, toast in hand, watching her friends lose their damn minds. She took a small bite, leaning onto the kitchen table, "What are you two running around like headless chickens?"

Smackle glared, "Some of us have classes."

"Or jobs," Riley called from the lounge. She emerged through the door, wearing only a bra on her top half, "Have you seen my white blouse?"

Maya shook her head, pointing at Smackle, "She had it last."

Riley frowned, "When did you need to look professional?"

"Trying to trick a hot med student into sleeping with me," Smackle admitted, grabbing the toast out of Maya's hand and taking a bite.

She snatched it back, "You have a problem."

A deep voice came from the stairs, "I agree."

"Oh good, Farkles here," Smackle sneered, tossing Riley's blouse at her from the laundry room, "That's my queue."

Farkle gave Riley a quick kiss on the cheek, ruffling Maya's hair as he entered the kitchen, "She loves me really."

"I really don't," Smackle called back before exiting the apartment with a decisive thud.

Farkle made a face, reaching for the coffee pot, "I'll crack her one day."

"It's super precious that you think you can change her mind," Maya leant back, picking up her own mug.

Riley twirled into the kitchen, hugging Farkle from behind, "Isn't he persistent? It's adorable."

Maya shook her head, "I was gonna go with stupid, but okay."

Riley grinned, leaning over his shoulder to peer at her phone on the counter. She froze.

Farkle glanced back, "What's up?"

He moved forward, eyes glancing over her screen. He paled.

Several knocks came from the front door, both of their head snapping up, "Josh."

Maya rolled her eyes, "What's boing doing here?"

"I don't know," She looked frenzied, "He just text me to say he's here."

Another knock.

Maya laughed, "Oh shit, you told him to come and fix the shower, remember."

Riley gave a frantic nod, "But… But Farkle's here."

Farkle rushed to the seat beside her at the table, "Initiate code red, plan a."

"What's that?" Maya looked between them.

Riley snapped a quick, "Play along," before moving to answer the door.

Farkle slung an arm around her shoulder, "Plan a is that I'm here with you, not her."

She raised an eyebrow, "As in, you spent the night in my room?"

"She's your best friend. Be a team player."

Maya stared, "I don't want to be a part of this team."

A grinning Riley entered the room, "Maya, could you show Josh what's wrong with the shower? I've got to run."

She was out the door before Maya had a chance to protest. Farkle got up quickly, checking his phone as if something important had come up, "Gotta run too, babe. See you later tonight."

He pulled her down, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Maya stilled, turning slowly to meet Josh's gaze as Farkle ran out of the door, "Morning."

Josh crossed his arms, eyebrows raised, "Who was that?"

She ignored the way that shirt showed off his arms, "A friend."

He cocked his head, "He called you babe."

"We're great friends," She smiled, the girl in her appreciating the jealousy in his voice.

He narrowed his eyes, "Show me the shower."

Maya was really starting to wish she'd known he was coming. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a thin tank top, no bra. Not exactly the image of herself she wanted to present to someone who looked like the real life equivalent of a ken doll. With the endowments, she imagined. And she had really imagined. But this was Josh, what did she care?

She leads him up the stairs, motioning to the shower, "Work your magic, oh wise one."

He shoved her playfully, bending down to inspect the shower, "What exactly is wrong with it?"

"Blocked, broken, who knows? You can fix it I'm sure."

"Your faith warms my heart."

She laughed, walking back down to the kitchen, "Less faithful, more relentlessly optimistic."

She promises she's not sticking around to see Josh. She just has a lot of work to get done at home today. That, and Josh took off his jacket around ten minutes ago. Maya was only human, and he was working up a sweat with all the shower drain unblocking. She decided to take her happiness into her own hand, taking a glass of iced tea up to him.

"Here you go, big guy," She leant down, placing the glass beside him.

He glanced up, rocking back on his heels. He picked up the glass, finishing it in three big gulps, "Oh I needed that."

"Well, you've been hydrated," She motioned to the drain, "No excuse not to finish that up."

He grinned, "Should have known you weren't just being kind."

"I have been," She retorted, "I haven't snuck in here and turned the shower on over you yet, now, have I?"

"Fair point," He leant back down, "I'll take what I can get."

The sight of his smile made her feel dizzy. She glanced over his physique, tucking the memory of the muscles in his back away for later consideration. He glanced up, frowning, "You okay?"

She blinked, "Me? I'm just dandy."

She could not have exited that room fast enough.

Josh came down the stairs, hair soaked in water. Maya glanced up from the table, doing a double take at his drenched form, "What the hell happened to you?"

He gave her an impish grin, "I got it going. And then I got excited, and accidently turned the shower on while I was still in it."

She closed her eyes, ignoring how incredibly adorable he was, "All right, take it off."

He stared, "I'm sorry?"

"The shirt," she tried to control her breathing, "I'll wash it."

He looked her up and down, shrugging, "Okay."

The henley was over his head before Maya had the chance to protest. She had meant change into a different shirt, upstairs, when the sight wouldn't make her dizzy. His skin was damp, the muscles in his arms rippling as handed the shirt to her. She stood frozen, taking a long, pervasive look over his bare body. His abs were defined, corded muscle bunched as he stood there, smirking at her.

She let out a shaky laugh, "All hail the US army, am I right?"

She stopped, frowning, then snatched the t shirt from his hand. For once, Maya, for once be normal. She could have said anything else, literally anything. Like, _"Thanks for helping out, Josh."_ Or, " _Yeah, I'll_ _wash it. Least I could do."_ Maybe even her personal favorite _, "Fuck me, Josh. Fuck me hard."_

In her mind, she was doing the best one possibly could in the situation presented to her. What else was she supposed to do? It's not like she could jump her best friends brother in their shared living room. Well she could, but not without compromising about a million morals. She felt him behind her, watching as she threw his shirt in the washing machine and turned to face him. His eyes were dark; the way he was looking at he set her skin on fire.

She avoided any more eye contact, shifted past him, "I've got a t shirt in my room you can borrow?"

"Depends," His voice was scratchy, "Is it your 'overnight guests' shirt?"

She frowned, remember the mornings events, "Farkles? No."

"So he did stay here?"

She looked up, curious, "Do you care?"

"I care if he's a guy who's gonna be hanging around my sister a lot."

Maya had to suppress a laugh, instead covering her mouth. He looked over, "What's so funny?"

"Shirt. You need a shirt," She lead him up to her room, hoping he was following and tossed an old grey hoodie of Zay's she had kept. He caught it, eyes on her, "This smells like you."

" Are you saying I don't smell nice?"

He pulled it on and she left out a sigh of relief. She turned, finally able to look at him, "Want food? Least I could do"

He grinned, "You want to spend time with me, Hart?"

She shoved past him down the steps, "You're paying."

Maya leant back against the chair where she was perched, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. Josh sauntered out of the diner, plates in hand, "My friend gave us a discount. But he refuses to be my waiter."

She sat up, leaning forward to pop a fry in her mouth, "The why is he on his way out here?"

Josh looked around, shocked, as his friend approached, clapping him on the shoulder, "Josh, my man. You didn't tell me that food was for your lady."

Maya arched an eyebrow, looking up at the handsome stranger, "I'm sorry? Have we met?"

"No ma'am," he grinned down at her, stretching out a hand, "I'm Lucas."

Josh closed his eyes, shaking his head, " This is one of roommates. You didn't get to meet him the other night."

Maya smiled sweetly, taking his hand, "Nice to meet you, Lucas."

"Well," He clapped his hands, shooting her an easy grin, "I'll leave you to it, then."

Josh let out a relieved breath, "Bye Luc."

Lucas stopped, leaning down to his ear, speaking in a not so hushed whisper, "You were right. She's really hot."

Maya felt a wave of triumph pulse through her, glancing up at Josh, "You're not too bad yourself, Joshy."

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that."

She shrugged, grabbing another handful of fries, "You can't stop me."

He threw a fry, "Watch me."

I hit her face. That arrogant asshole. She retaliated with a handful, "Like to see you try."

He turned his gaze on her, a shiver running down her spine at the dark look in his eyes, "I'm game."

She was snapped out of her quickly fading resilience by a shout from across the street, "Josh? Peaches?"

Maya had never see him look so unimpressed when it came to his sister. He cursed under his breath, "Riley."

Riley bounded over, energy radiating from every pore, "What are you guys doing here?"

Maya smiled up, "What does it look like we're doing, honey?"

"Uh," she looked around, "Eating food while simultaneously proving to Lucas that you're a 'couple'"

Maya froze. That son of a bitch had lured her on the premise of good food, "You got it, Riles."

Josh smiled his way through Maya's accusatory glare, "Why are you here, pumpkin?"

"Lucas gives me free food, too, " She smiled sweetly, receiving a surprise eyebrow raise from Maya.

She frowned, "But what about Far-"

"Anyway," Riley interrupted, "I'll be going."

"No don't leave," She called after her, huffing when she ignored her completely.

Josh leant forward on his elbows, "What's the matter? Don't want to be alone with me?"

Menacing smile in place, she cocked her head, "No more than I have to."

At his silence, she stood up, "I think we've done enough convincing for today. I'll see you round, Matthews."

When she had called Smackle to tell her she really wanted to see her and tell about the afternoons events, Maya was surprised to find her best friend in the middle of an engineer frat party. Smackle had invited her around to help out with the controlling of newly drunk science majors, and Maya had been all to ager to take advantage of the alcohol provided.  
Today was an emotionally tough day.

That's what lead her to the current moment, where she stumbled out of the taxi, Smackle catching her just as she was about to face plant, "Alright, drunky, let's get you inside."

Smackle held an arm around her waist, using her free hand to open their front door, "He really did a number on you, didn't he little one?"

Maya groaned, "He's so pretty."

"He sure is," Smackle consoled her, pushing open the door and shoving her inside.

Her ear perked up at the sound of raised voices in the kitchen. One of which she could never mistake, because it turned her inside to mush.

She picked herself up, striding into the kitchen, pretending there wasn't an alcohol induced fog clouding her mind, "Don't you have you own house, Matthews?"

Josh looked over, stance defensive, and narrowed his eyes, "Not now, Maya."

Her hackles were rising, "Last time I checked, this was my apartment, not yours."

Riley barked out a laugh, her arms crossed, her demeanor a mirror of Josh's, "Don't worry, peaches. My brother here is just being dramatic.

Maya went to laugh, but her vision blurred. The last thing she heard was a muffled, "Maya?"

Then she fell.

Strong arms caught her, lifting her up before she could hit the floor. Josh wrapped an arm around her waist, his tone was dark, "What the hell, Smackle?"

Smackle flinched at his expression, "I lost her for one second at this party I was at, and she came back like this?"

Josh grimaced, shifting her weight as she fell helplessly against him, "Does she drink often?"

"Never," Smackle was frantic," And she didn't even drink that much."

Maya heard the rustle of a packet thrown at them, followed by Riley's voice, "She forgets to eat a lot. She probably had nothing to soak up the alcohol."

Josh picked her up, cradling her in his arms, chuckled at her weak attempts to protest, "Be quiet, Hart. You're going to bed."

A ringing in her ear woke Maya up, the pounding in her head returning in full force. Someone groaned, shifting behind her. Her head snapped up, "What the-"

"Shit," Josh cursed, sitting up straight, "Shit."

Maya groaned, "Not so loud. What the fuck are you doing here?"

If she'd finally slept with Josh after all this time and didn't remember it, she was going to be pissed.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I was supposed to be watching you, not sleeping."

"I'm really gonna need you to stop talking so loud, boing. My head is pounding," She buried her face in her pillow.

He looked down at her, holding out a protein bar, "Eat this before you get up."

She raised an eyebrow, noting the swirling in her stomach, and snatched the bar out of his hand, "You didn't have to stay with me."

"Well, I did," He chuckled, nudging her, "You were incoherent."

"I don't remember much."

He grinned, "So you don't remember telling me how pretty I am?"

Her mind felt fried, "I'm sorry, what?"

He brought his voice up an octave, "'But like, you're so pretty. Like a girl, but in a manly way. And your eyes, don't even get me started'"

"God damnit," she groaned, shoving him, "Get out of my bed."

"Yes ma'am," Josh rolled out of his side of the bed, "I'm gonna take my pretty ass downstairs and make you some coffee."

Maya groped for the first thing she could find on her bedside table, throwing a pair of socked at him as he left the room, "I hate you."

He yelled from the stairs, "But you love my eyes."

 **A/N:**

 **So I didn't plan on this story being more than a one-shot, but your guys' reaction was so positive, I felt the need to continue. If you like it and want me to keep going, please let me know. Still not 100% on continuing this one** **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Maya groaned as she trudged down the stairs, met with the expectant faces of her two best friends, and the annoying smirk of her arch nemesis. She narrowed her eyes, "What do you three want?"

"Details," Smackle blurted out, met by a smack on the arm from Riley.

Riley shook her head, "We really don't need the details of you and my brother-"

Josh interrupted from behind, "Falling asleep on her bed. Accidently and innocently."

What she wanted to do to him was the opposite of innocent, "Exactly."

Smackle looked unimpressed, "You guys really did nothing?"

"Nada," Maya slid into the seat beside her, motioning for a cup of coffee, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

Josh reached her side handing her a mug. She sipped quickly, "

"I'm sorry to burst yours," Smackle looked her dead in the eye, "But it's possible you've been without sex so long you've forgotten how great it is."

Josh sidled up, handing her a mug of coffee, "Just out of curiosity, how long is so long?"

Maya's hand shot out to cover Smackles mouth, but it was Riley who answered, "Since Zay."

Josh turned a sympathetic eye on her, "You poor thing."

She flipped him the bird, "We can't all be like you, Cassanova."

Smackle rolled her eyes, "I disagree."

RIley shrugged, "I second that."

She watched as Josh let a shudder pass through him, shooting his sister a glare, "You shouldn't be seconding anything, Young lady."

Riley rolled her eyes, "And how many girls are you not 'seconding' at the moment?"

Maya grimaced into her coffee, "It's not for lack of trying."

That's a lie. It was.

Josh slid into the fourth, usually empty seat of the dining table, "Am I the most action you've got since Zay?"

Yes. Maya scoffed, "Of course not."

She sent a glare towards Riley, who was shaking her head. Smackle grinned, "Anything you two want to tell us?"

Josh gave her an apprehensive stare, "Alright, I'm off," He grabbed his coat off the hook. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of Riley's head as he strode towards the door.

"Bye." Riley sang out.

He turned, pointing to Maya, "See you later?"

She gave a quick nod, feeling the eyes of her friends turning on her. Smackle waited for the door to shut, loudly clearing her throat, "What's later?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Flat party. He thinks Jasmine could be there."

Riley and Smackle shared a look. She narrowed her eyes, "Would you two stop doing that? It's creepy."

Smackle returned her stare, "You're creepy."

"Would you two stop?" Riley sighed, "We have more important things to do. Like pick Maya's outfit."

She shook her head, "It's just a party."

Smackle gave her a pointed onceover, "And you're just fashion inept."

She glanced down at her sweatpants, "Well I wasn't going to wear these, now, was I?"

Riley jumped up, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "To the closet!"

Maya groaned at their shared grimace, "It's been at least 45 minutes. Please pick something."

"I hate flowers on you," Riley mulled, crossing her legs on Maya's bed.

Smackle rolled over onto her stomach, holding a tub of ice-cream, "Agreed."

Maya huffed, pulling the flower print shirt back over her head, "Well, what do I look good in?"

"Mmmm," Smackle pointed her spoon at the closet, "Try the cropped white one."

Maya pulled it out, shucking it over her head, "I can guarantee Josh is not putting this much effort into his outfit."

Riley cocked her head, "yes, but there is a difference... "

Smackle cackled, "Yeah, he doesn't have to do any work to get in your pants. You would climb him like Jack grinding on that bean stalk, no work necessary."

Maya glared, "I'm sorry, what?"

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose, shooting Smackle a glare, "As much as I hate to hear the word grind associated with my brother, she's right."

"Guys, please," She stood in front of them and gestured to her outfit, "Back on topic."

Riley turned her gaze back on Maya, "That's cute."

Smackle nodded, 'With ripped jeans. So you look nice, but no like you're trying to hard."

Maya nodded, "Okay, fine."

Maya strolled up to large apartment, boots clicking against the side walk. The house was thrumming, loud music pouring out of the open windows. Maya glanced around, taking in a deep breath and watching the fading light. Her phone buzzed and she took a moment before glancing down at the screen.

Boing:

Still coming?"

She bit her lip, trying to calm her nerves. It was just one party. A party where she had to pretend to be Josh's girlfriend, again. She was going to be perfectly calm and casual about it. The door ahead of her opened as she walked towards the house, light streaming out. She faltered as a gaggle of girls stumbled onto the pavement. Ah hell, this was going to go terribly.

The music was so loud it was making the walls vibrate. She walked in cautiously, trying to avoid sweaty bodies. She hated frat parties. A hand circled her arm, pulling her out of the busy hallway and into a less crowded room.

Maya's turned, facing her savior, "Hey, thanks."

She looked up, recognizing the brilliant white smile of the man in front of her, "Not an issue, darling."

She grinned up at Lucas, "I'm sure you're always playing hero."

He laughed, so close his breath fanned over her face, "I have a complex."

She laughed as her shrugged, her smile faltering as a throat cleared to her left, "Hey babe."

Maya turned slowly to meet Josh's glare. Annoyance was written over his face, She stepped back from Lucas, "Hey, I was looking for you."

He glanced at Lucas, "Looks like it."

Maya could see Josh's plan unravelling as Lucas glanced between them skeptically.

She leant forward, capturing Josh by the back of his neck and drawing him towards her, "Well, now that you're here."

She leant forward, pressing her lips against his. Their mouths molded together, electricity pulsing through her. Josh returned the pressure, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She sighed against his mouth, opening her mouth under his. His lounge swept along her bottom lip, slowing the kiss. His hand came up, one cupping her cheek while the other looped around her waist. She whimpered slightly as he moved. Grinning, and leaving her gasping, he pulled back, "That's more like it."

Maya made a deliberate effort not to look back at Lucas. She gazed up into Josh's eyes, her skin felt like it was on fire, "Thanks for helping me out, Lucas."

She heard a muffled, "Anytime," from behind her.

Josh, moving both of his hands to circle her waist, whispered into her ear, "You certainly go all out undercover, Hart.'

She laughed, joining her hands at the back of his neck, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that."

He pulled back, looking her directly in the eye, "I absolutely loved it. Should we try again?"

Maya broke eye contact, her heart beating out of her chest, 'Whatever, Matthews."

He stepped back, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd of people. She followed him closely, up the stairs to an old wooden door. He opened it with a flourish, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Maya froze at the door, the scent of Josh washing over her, 'What are we doing here?"

Josh turned a sympathetic eye on her, "Don't worry, love. I know you hate parties. We can hide here."

Maya was overcome by a strange emotion as she looked at him. Her relief immediately replaced by disappointment. When she'd envisioned being Josh's room for the first time, escaping the masses was not the reason why.

She strode past him, looking around for seat before settling on his bed, "You don't have to stay with me, you know."

Josh grinned, joining her on the bed, his body so close she could feel the heat coming off of him, "I don't want to be down there. We've made our appearance."

She smiled, glancing down at her phone, "How long are we staying here?"

"Until everything dies down," Josh shifted back on the bed, down with his head propped on wall.

Maya smiled. It made sense that he remembered how anxious she gets at parties. After all, he had been forced to come and pick her and Riley up from their first high school party early because her anxiety made her physically ill.

She joined him, lying back, "The Grinch has a heart after all."

"I'm sorry," his voice sounded off pitch and offended, "Since when did I steal Christmas?"

She shrugged, "At least the Grinch only comes out once a year."

He leant over, poking her ribs, causing her to scramble away from him, "Don't forget whose bed you're on. Keep that up you'll be waiting on the floor."

She grinned over, "The floor might be better company."

He rolled closer to her, "What did I do to deserve this blatant hate?"

"I don't hate you," She smiled, pushing his back by the shoulder, "I just dislike the way you handle things, your personality, the way you treat people… Yeah I don't like you much."

He frowned, "When does the don't part come into this?"

She rolled to face him, "I really love Riley."

His expression softened at the mention of her name, "Ah, my greatest accomplishment."

Maya couldn't help but smile at the look of pride on his face, "You did a good job with that one."

He grimaced, 'She's pulling away from me."

Maya bit her lip, looking over at him, "She's doesn't want to upset you."

He shook his head, "She barely talks to me anymore. Not really."

"She doesn't like lying to you," Maya felt the urge to touch him return in full force.

He rolled closer again, this time she didn't stop him, "Why would she have to lie?"

Maya felt powerful, drunk on the knowledge she had that he didn't, "You're so protective, Josh. She doesn't want to disappoint you."

He expression cleared, " You know something."

She held up her hands in surrender, "I know nothing."

He narrowed his eyes, "Liar."

"Prove it."

He raised his eyebrows, "Do you really want me to torture it out of you?"

"You could never- Ahh"

Josh pounced before she could stop him, skilled fingers splaying across her ribcage. Her whole body convulsed as he tickled her, "Stop it! I'm not telling you. Ahh, no, stop."

She rolled away; so far she slid off the edge of the bed, falling to the ground. Josh refused to let go, falling down onto of her, her back pressed against the soft carpet. He stopped all movements, watching her closely as she gasped for air. His whole body was pressed against her, heat travelling through her, setting her blood alight. She laughed nervously, meeting his gaze, "I'm not telling you."

He moved his hand, "Do you want me to go again?"

"No! Okay, fine," She squealed shifting underneath him, "Promise you won't get angry."

He gripped her hips to still her movements, "I'm not making any promises."

She sighed, "Riley's seeing someone. Has been for a couple of months."

He tensed, rolling off of her and onto the ground. Maya moved quickly, pushing his down before her could head towards the door, "It's going really well, josh. She's happy."

He looked down at her hand on his chest, relaxing back into the floor, "Who is he?"

Maya shifted, all of a sudden feeling comfortable enough to rest her chin on his chest, "The guy from the other morning."

He frowned, peeking at her through his lashes, "The one who kissed you?"

Maya nodded slowly, "I was not a part of that plan. They were conspiring against you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Conspiring?"

"Trying to deter you."

Josh sighed and leant back, eyes closed. Maya noticed left hand, which travelled to rest on her back, slowly stroking her hair, "She's really that scared I'll disprove?"

Maya snorted, 'I mean, look at how you reacted."

He kept his eyes closed, mouth twisting a wry smile. Oh god, his mouth, "She's happy?"

Maya nodded, cheek brushing against the fabric of his t-shirt, "He's a really good guy, Matthews."

"Well, I if you like him then I suppose I'll give the guy the benefit of the doubt," Josh opened his eyes finally, staring down at her.

Maya's breath caught in her throat, "You really trust my judgement that much, Joshy?"

He sat up slightly, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Why should I listen," She goaded him.

He reached up, brushing stray hair from her face, "Mmm, you never have before. Why start now?"

His eyes turned on her, heavy with emotional. She bit her lip, shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think that the party has-"

His hand came up, turning her head to face his, bringing her lips to press against his. He breath halted in her throat. Her mind was reeling. This wasn't for the plan, or for people to see. They lay there on his bedroom floor, with no one else around. Maya couldn't bring herself to care about why, only what was happening. She opened her mouth under his, tongue sliding against him. She could only describe the kiss as intense. His mouth fought with hers, teeth clashing. Passionate. Unlike what she and Zay had once had. This was passionate. Sensing her mind was off track, Josh slowed the kiss, turning the interaction from dirty to sweet in seconds. He pulled back, hand still cupping her neck, "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Maya settled next to him, nerves buzzing as she glanced over his bare chest. She tensed at the look in his eyes, "I'm making a wall!"

"You're what?"

She grabbed several pillows, "A wall. So stay on your side."

"This is my bed. All of it is my side."

She narrowed her eyes, "Humor me."

He grinned, straightening the pillows between them, "Fine."

He sat up, running a hand through his hair. She's never seen him like this. Hair disheveled, no shirt on and eyes tired. She leant forward, grabbing him but the shoulders to bring him closer, pressing her lips to his once again. The kiss was sweet and slow. Their lips melding and moving together. The slow thrum of the music dying down the the background. Josh grinned, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "You're violating my side."

She glared, "I'm what?"

"My side. My personal space is very important to me."

She would have moved back if it hadn't been for the cheeky grin on his face, "Oh, did I burst your bubble?"

He grinned, "Feels like you aren't taking this seriously, Hart."

She smiled, shifting closer to him, "Aren't I?"

He pulled the pillow from between them, gathering her closer so her body was glued to his side, cheek pressed against his bare chest. He stroked her hair slowly, "I like us like this."

Maya was curious, "Not hating each other?"

"Not fighting."

She smiled at him, snuggling closer into him. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, "Goodnight, boing."

Maya fell into oblivion, comforted by the steady rhythm of his thumb stroking her bare skin and the cool sheets surrounding her.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long! Exams have been stressful, but my last was today :) So Updates will be alot more frequent from here on out. Hopefully x Thoughts?**


End file.
